


you might be right

by Aminias



Series: blood of angels [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Handling Our Feelings Like Adults, Hurt/Comfort, Im too soft, M/M, Multi, Naruto is Just Naruto, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, The Uchiha Trauma tm, Time Travel, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Warring States Period (Naruto), this is gay, until he isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: “Ino-chan,” He scratches the back of his head, “could you move, Teme can’t see the board.”“How do you do that, how do you know what he’s really saying."“Well,” His nose wrinkles and he takes a deep breath thinking it over. He held that breath till his lungs started screaming, “CAUSE THAT'S WHAT HES SAYING!”orTo everyone else, Sasuke is just saying "Hn." when he speaks, but not to Naruto.





	you might be right

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [anyway i can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902976) by [Aminias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias). 



> part of blood of angels series and will be tied in don't worry. If you aren't familiar with this series I suggest reading Anyway I can as a primer or the whole bloody thing. This will also stand fine alone. 
> 
> It's also probably a mess parts of it have been sitting in docs for months I only just dusted it off, more to come though I'm kind of doing this for fun and less for it being a nice bit of writing tbh. The next chapter will be more current I just had to finally make myself put this out here
> 
> marking as complete till then

Ninja villages keep their dead in memory, names branded across each heart and whispered over stone.

 

Sasuke taces every grave marker alone as he lowers the bodies into the ground. The corpses of his clan mates lay pristine as stuffed birds. Beady eyes framed by dark hair, looking lively enough to take wing.

 

Their blood seeps through his thoughts sliding like feathers of downy of skin. A crow cackles high and long in the background. He feels eyes on him before he sees them.

 

Steadily, Sasuke meets the gaze of a blond boy at the bottom of the hill.

For a moment he allows himself to be swept away from the weight of duty and the horrors of that night.  

 

Much later he drags himself to the compound, after all it’s not the house that's haunted but him.

 

After a fitful hour of sleep, Sasuke wakes to silence instead of birdsong.

 

* * *

 

So when Sasuke vocalizes “Hn,” Naruto catches the slight curl of his lip the slant of his gaze and knows it to mean, “that no good low down scoundrel,” or something to that effect. Sasuke just got such a punchable face and dark shadowy vibe.  Naruto can’t help but cast all his words through a film noir detective filter. It makes taking him serious very hard.

 

Naruto _tries_ , he really does.

 

Except.

 

“Hn,” Sasuke declares hedgehog hair bristling. It’s the first day of the academy and their set to do some practice matches and go over easy forms.

 

“You limey bastard,” Naruto crowes, “how dare you say I'm good for nothin’ tootin cheater,” okay so film noir crossed with western in his mind and-Sasuke punches him square in the nose.

 

“Break it up you two,” Iruka cautions as the tussle continues onto the floor. They roll around the dirt clearing, bright orange and navy blue colliding like opposing banners into battle.

 

“No that’s not what Sasuke wants,” Naruto says aiming a sharp jab between some ribs. The shadows around the Uchiha retreat in the face of Naruto's bright fury. 

A swift uppercut from Sasuke, sends him sprawling back unto the ground. 

Naruto wipes the grit from his cheek and spits blood. There's red on both their knuckles, he's never felt more alive.  

“He’s my friend!” The blonde smiles brightly and  nudges the other boy, “Right?” Sasuke’s shoulder knocks into his and the wattage of Naruto's gins grows impossibly higher.

 

Iruka looks at him.

 

Scowling dark eyes bore into Naruto, then flicker up to Iruka, “Hn,” Sasuke confirms swinging to hit Naruto in the solar plexus.

 

From then on they sit beside each other.

 

* * *

 

Blond hair cascades down in front of Narutos eyes and he blinks puzzled. Ino smiles from her perch on the edge of the desk, and Naruto blinks. He blinks again, but Sasuke's sitting down and the mildest shift of his shoulders demands Naruto's attention.

 

“Ino-chan,” He scratches the back of his head, “could you move, Teme can’t see the board.”

 

“How do you do that, how do you know what he’s _really_  saying”

 

“Well,” His nose wrinkles and he takes a deep breath thinking it over. He held that breath till his lungs started screaming, “CAUSE THAT'S WHAT HE'S SAYING!”

 

Sasuke glares muttering a dark promise of pain. Naruto offers him a smile sheepish and wide, “Sorry,” He tilts his head looking up at Ino, “It’s not that hard to figure out if you pay attention, speaking Uchiha is just like,” He gestures hands flapping uselessly, “It’s like how there's one food called ramen-”

 

“Hn,” Sasuke interrupts. 

 

“I’m not arguing with you about this again Ramen _totally_ counts as a food group,” Naruto huffs, “Anyway, there's one food called ramen but there's a lot of flavors?”

 

“I guess?” Ino permits.

 

“Okay, well it's like that.” The situation settled he turns to Sasuke about to suggest only the best place in the world for lunch. Old man Teuchi never looks at him funny.  With a twitch of his finger, The Teme agrees, warmth swells up in his chest.

 

Ramen and Sasuke? Best. Day. Ever. 

Naruto whoops in delight, hand tugging the scowling Uchiha after him. 

The feeling is warm and grounding he doesnt even think about letting go. 

"Uh Sasuke, I eat with my right hand." Naruto says squeezing his fingers. 

"Hn," The bastard smirks and keeps holding on. 


End file.
